<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turn me on and take me out (make me beg for more) by TheYearOfTheWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332800">turn me on and take me out (make me beg for more)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf'>TheYearOfTheWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Power Exchange, Strap-Ons, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He carried so much weight on his shoulders, that the chance to just sink into this headspace seemed too good to pass up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femdom Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>turn me on and take me out (make me beg for more)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts">Nixie_DeAngel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So desperate already, hhm?”</p><p>Leaning back on her knees, Laurel paused, taking in the sight before her: Oliver Queen, stripped bare and stretched out on their bed like the most succulent Thanksgiving feast. His wrists and ankles were bound and spread apart, leaving him completely at his wife’s mercy. But no mercy would be had tonight. Unless he was <em> good</em>.</p><p>By contrast, Laurel was fully dressed in her Black Canary outfit, sans the mask and boots. She had toyed with wearing the mask but decided against it (this time), reminding herself they would be patrolling together tomorrow night, so a frantic session in a back alley was inevitable. Clawing at each other’s outfits, tugging just enough to connect in the most intimate of ways.</p><p>Fuck, she was already so wet.</p><p>The dirty images playing in her mind caused a slight grinding motion of her hips, causing the freshly-lubed tip of her strap-on to push deeper than she intended. But oh, the <em> whimper </em> that escaped Oliver was worth her carelessness.</p><p>Tonight was one of the many ways of coping in their new, sometimes volatile relationship. It was no secret that they would butt heads off and on the field, especially when Laurel felt Oliver was acting too ruthless, and he would always play the ‘original vigilante’ card. Usually in a dickish way. Not that he would mean to, it was just his nature. He was still a work in progress.</p><p>And the nights he really acted out of line, after patrol, they’d come back to their shared apartment - while Laurel still had her own place if she needed nights to herself, they had finally moved in together. And it was here where she would be in charge. She was surprised how quickly Oliver had agreed to it, even with the sexual aspect of it. But at the same time, part of her suspected it might be a relief for him. He carried so much weight on his shoulders, that the chance to just sink into this headspace seemed too good to pass up.</p><p>“Laurel,” Oliver finally gasped, hips wiggling slightly, trying and nearly failing to not press down so she sunk in further. She didn’t have to look down to be able to tell his ass tensed, and she closed her eyes as she visualized it: his ass just clenching, as if trying to seize the tip of the strap-on and draw her in even a little. </p><p>She didn’t press forward, not yet. Instead she reached down, her fingers stroking up his throat before firmly gripping his chin. “Look at me, Ollie,” she whispered, her voice more of a breathy moan than she meant, but <em> fuck </em> did she love seeing him like this. She wanted to forgo making him beg and just take him for a ride, but she forced herself to be patient.</p><p>Trembling, Oliver blinked his eyes open, looking up at Laurel with a mix of frustration, desperation, and <em> awe </em>. It was the last one that would always give her pause. After every disastrous step they both had taken in their relationship, the way he gazed at her always surprised her.</p><p>Thoughts of Tommy and Sara flickered into her mind, but she shoved those aside as she guided her hips forward. The tip pressed in deeper, teasing mercilessly, and wringing another whine from Oliver as she continued, “Beg me, Oliver,” she groaned, her voice practically a growl. “Beg for my permission to be <em> fucked</em>.”</p><p>“Please!” Oliver jolted, writhing against his restraints as he arched his hips, giving her a wonderful view of his cock. It was  throbbing, tip leaking.<br/>
<br/>
Laurel gave him a touch of mercy as she reached down, squeezing his cock and smearing the pre-cum over the tip with her thumb, applying pressure where he was most sensitive. </p><p>“Fuck me, Laurel! Please fuck me! It’s what I need, it’s...oh fuck, it’s all I exist for!”</p><p>Closing her eyes, Laurel’s entire body shuddered., Her hands held his hips steady, and she moved her own forward until the strap-on sank into him fully. The moan that escaped her husband, coupled with the way he just <em> opened </em> for her could nearly have made her come right there. Thankfully she required a little more stimuli before falling apart.</p><p>“There we go, that’s my good boy,” she cooed. Her left hand slid up, fingers gently stroking over his torso. Her nails scraped as her hand traveled back down to give his cock another brief but firm squeeze. nails scraping as she reached down to give his cock another brief, but firm squeeze.</p><p>That was when Oliver jolted, his eyes opening and staring up at her with total submission, and whispered, “Your good boy.”</p><p>Just like that, any chance of Laurel being able to drag this out came to a fiery crash, and she grabbed his hips with both hands once more, pulling out almost completely before all-but slamming back into him. She leaned over him, biting along his neck and shoulder. Her nails left tender marks as she held him down, the pressure and friction of the strap-on teasing her towards her own climax as she fucked him towards his.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Next time I need to gag him so we can slow down for once </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally had an excuse to write Laurel/Oliver pegging, lol. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>